Shapeshifter
by MarinaMoon
Summary: A boy then a girl what gives? Where in the world is she going? And who is she running from and towards?
1. Journey in the New Land

Disclaimer: The following fan fiction is based on Tamora Pierce Tortall books. But the characters in this story are mine though the setting is not. The setting, town and village names etc... belong to Tammy. The inn names are created by me as well as some Carthaki towns. This story takes place a year after Aly was stuck in The Copper Isles. Enjoy!  
  
"Magic Words  
  
In the earliest time,  
when both people and animals lived on the earth,  
a person could become an animal if he wanted to  
and an animal could become a human being.  
Sometimes they were people  
and sometimes animals  
and there was no difference.  
All spoke the same language.  
That was the time when words were like magic.  
The human mind had mysterious powers.  
A word spoken by chance  
might have strange consequences.  
It would suddenly come alive  
and what people wanted to happen could happen--  
all you had to do was to say it.  
Nobody can explain this:  
That's the way it was.  
- - after Nalugiaq  
Edward Field, 'Songs and Stories of the Netsilik Eskimos."  
  
Shapeshifter  
By: Marina L. June 2004  
  
Part 1  
  
It was the year 463 H.E. As always Tyra's marina was full of people coming off and going onto ships that where traveling anywhere and everywhere on the Great Island Sea. From one of the ships looking to be coming from The Carthaki Empire a small boy emerged and quickly disappeared into the crowd mulling below. He again reappeared many days later walking through Maren. Tortall seemed to ease him somehow which was strange. He seemed to be walking in a confused line from Tyra to Maren then onwards to Galla.  
  
She sat in the middle of the dark forest in Galla looking into the clear surface of the lake found near the capital of Cria. She watched her eyes change from blue, to red, to green, to gold and onwards. She was hypnotized by her image in the wavering surface. Time stood still for a minute and a second. Then everything began to move once again, at first slowly then with a faster pace, at least that is how it seemed to her senses. She was dazed for a moment but got a hold of herself. Her eyes blinked and she growled and grumbled inside her mind. Standing up slowly she viewed the trees near her out of the corner of her eyes, which now took on the brown color she was born with.  
  
"Time to go," she said to no one in particular. The girl was only 4ft tall at age 8 and too mature for her limited amount of years. She was dirty and smelled unpleasantly from her travels. But there was no time for a swim, she had to move. She sighed and a small mournful sound escaped her lips. But no tears where seen in her clear medium brown eyes. At that moment she had a strong look to her young face and a stubborn one at that. There was no hint of moisture in her dry plane eyes.  
  
She lifted her bag and placed it over her right shoulder. It was not too heavy and not too light either. Shaking her head out of whishes that would never come true she began to walk hurriedly into the surrounding forest. The sun shown down with its warmth onto the small clearing. The birds sang and the wind whispered soothingly to the trees. There was no human in sight. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
She hated this but there was no choice in the matter. She could not very well stay put in one place could she, nope she could not. So traveling was the only option open to her but oh.....how she hated it sometimes. Like for example now when it was pouring cats and dogs and she was wet through to the bone, as well as cold. She muttered some quite horrible curses that a girl her age should not know let alone speak. But she never did lesson her pace or stop. She walked on scowling at the path before her which was no path at all really.  
  
Before she knew it, it was dark. Shadows flittered from tree to tree on her path. She did not flinch or cry out in fear. She growled threateningly and walked on. Her eyes could see perfectly in the night. It was always so with her ever sense she was little. And she was not going to think about why she was the way she was. It would not change anything. She shrugged her slim small shoulders but never stopped walking.  
  
Days passes with no one bothering her on her journey. The forest with all its huge and thick trees concealed her. It was actually peaceful here she thought one sunshine filled day. The dark green bushes at that moment on her right began to shake. The girl stilled and turned her head to look. Two small grey balls of fur tumbled out through the leaves. She laughed at the wolf pups, enjoying their play as much as they where. She wanted to join in the fun but knew she could not. Their mother must be near and would not be thrilled at the presence of a stranger when she saw one. The girl gave a wistful sigh and kept walking. The pups followed her and though she tried to shoo them away they did not once budge anywhere else other then the path she was on. She gave up the struggle out of sheer exasperation with them. Then she tried to loose them by running and hiding. This in the end finally worked but the path under her feet had disappeared too. Whatever would happen would happen, she grumbled to herself.  
  
The sun hid itself behind the mountains and hills far away on the horizon. The moon appeared smiling down on the small camp. There was laughter and singing. Children ran some naked others clothed in their play, their mothers always watchful. The girl silently made her way towards the noise. She peered through two dense green black bushes and watched the gypsies. There was nothing else these people could be but gypsies with their bright clothes and wild colored wagons. She observed them silently in the night.  
  
"Who is it? An enemy? No, no Ursula just a child an old but wise voice replied. "Oh, well then...Ursula's voice died with nothing more to say. "Leave it to me. Now dance and off to bed with you younglings" that old voice whispered in the dark with a touch of humor.  
  
The girl hiding behind the trees heard nothing. She watched as a young woman stood up from the group of women sitting on the right near a blue and yellow wagon with fish painted leaping in the air. The gypsy was young maybe in her early 20's. She was strong too but all gypsies worked for their living, thus none where really weak in body. The woman walked to the middle of the camp where the fire blazed red, yellow and orange in color. The gypsy stopped and turned towards her people, her back towards the forest. She swished her yellow red skirts and placed her hands slightly in the air. The wind ruffled her curly red locks. A hush came over the camp. Then slowly softly the music began to fly. Violin, lute, drum and other instruments wove themselves into one another. The woman danced as wild as an animal and as free. Her body swayed and pulsed to the beat of the song.  
  
Behind the bushes the young girl watched spellbound. Her eyes following the shadow of the dancer and the movements of the gypsy herself. This was beauty rarely witnessed by humans. She grinned at being so very lucky. And watched as well as listened hungrily for more. Nothing else existed then but the dance and the song. Even the animals quietly made their way to the camp site. Others observed from above, some in trees and some in the sky.  
  
Before she knew it the sun had run off the moon and taken its place. The girl blinked her eyes rapidly and rubbed them with her small fisted hands. The occupants of the camp had finished packing and set off on their way. She sighed sadly at the loss. But smiled at the memory from the previous night. 


	3. Part 3

"Come out child so as I could see you better and exchange words" the aging voice said in strong tones. The girl blinked surprised then made her way into the medium sized clearing. "Come, come no need to be scared" the old woman in front of her replied to her slow pace. The girl smiled lightly and quickened her steps. "Ah, much better deary" a tiered cheerful voice replied. "Good day to you Wise One" the young and a bit ruffled girl hailed the old gipsy. "Ha, ha, ha, ha ....so you know who I am, very interesting child" the Wise Woman replied. The girl nodded her head to affirm the statement. There was no need for an actual voiced reply. "You are a smart girl. Thus, I will read your hand for you as a gift" the gypsy witch said in a soft voice not meant to carry. The girls eyes widened with surprise. Usually she was thought of as a boy by her looks. She grinned at the sly witch and extended her right hand. The woman took it with a strong sure grip and ran her gnarled fingers down the lines evident on her palm.  
  
In no time the Wise One was done, shaking her head from left to right. "Your too young for your fate, daughter. Much too young but what the Gods will, will be. I can but give you some words to help you on your journey. Will you except them freely child" the gypsy asked. "I will Lady, that I will" the girl replied seriously. The old woman grinned showing her sharp yellow teeth. "Good, dear you know what you need. That is very rare in one so young" the old one paused for a time. Then she began; "on this journey trust your heart. Your instinct will be a boon more then a burden. Now don't scowl just pay attention." The girl listening sighed but nodded her head. The old witch continued then as if she never stopped; "friends you will need. They will not be found in the usual likely places. Guidance you must have and except when offered. Listen to my words and heed my advise. Be honest with yourself and all will be fine." The wise Lady ended her speech then she took out something from inside her clothes. "Here, take this and always wear it on you. You must never loose it. This will keep me aware of where you are and what is happening. I will watch over you as best as I can. I cannot do more." The girl took the small necklace with a ring made of silver hair. She placed it over her head so it could hang down her neck. When she looked up the Wise Woman was gone. The girl squinted her eyes and saw a small shape in the distance waving farewell. She in turn did the same and headed back into the thick foliage.  
  
Two days later the girl was making her way close to the Great Rode East in Tortall when she heard the commotion. Besides the sound of the river flowing on its eastern way there where the sounds of fighting. She peeked silently from behind a thick trunk of a tree and saw the battle. Ten men who looked like bandits with their brown and black colored clothes and 20 men wearing forest colors. "Now, that was strange. Who would wear different shades of green," she murmured to herself. Just as her mind gave her the answer the battle ended. Many where killed only 3 men escaping without their knifes though. Five men in green where wounded she saw but they had won the fight. She shrugged her slim shoulders. It was none of her business and so she went back into the silent forest.  
  
Night cloaked the land in its warm secure embrace. The girl sat and watched the small fire she had built. She did not hear the noise of approaching footsteps. Thoughts of home boldly pressed upon her mind. When a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder she spun in surprise. Her eyes where wide and the color of burning flame could be seen reflected there if you chose to look. "Well, well, well.... what have we have here lads" a rough voice of the dark clad man shouted to his men. She noticed quickly the color of their clothes and cursed her bad luck or fate. Green of every texture and hue adorned their massive bodies. They where all five feet and between 1 to 10 inches tall. She was more a mouse to them at the moment rather then a bear. "Hey, Tomran let me play with the little boy" a man shorter then the one still holding her called out. "Yeah, yeah let us play with him. Can we please?" the other six men called out laughingly. She gulped beginning to experience some fear but deep inside anger was rising to the surface. Thank the Gods they thought her a boy. She had no doubt that if they knew otherwise she would be raped and killed in minutes.  
  
Deep in the darkness a man made his way to the group. He was not really paying attention just walking and looking around. He was seventh in this band of men. The rest of the fighters where in a cave sleeping soundly why they where scouting. As he came near he heard load yells and laughter. He frowned slightly thinking what was going on. As he stepped into the light of the fire he saw his second in command attack a small shape. His eyes where drawn to that shape of their own accord. The small boy he thought was in trouble. It seemed his own body was stuck to the ground, he could not move. He watched with growing fear and dread as the boy escaped Tomran a burly man with the strength of a tiger. The boy spun out making Tomran release his hold on his shirt then he kicked out with his left leg toppling his attacker. In a blink he was gone.  
  
The seventh man cursed and ran to the scene finally getting his legs to move. "What the hell is going on? Stop this at once" he bellowed. "I'll kill him. Cut out his throat and feed it to the jackals" Tomran bellowed furious and out of control. He jumped up to his feet from the ground and faced the forest ready to go after the boy. The seventh man grabbed his shoulder and then had to defend himself from his second officers attack. There was no choice he had to kill him. With a swift move to the heart Tomran toppled to the ground gasping and bleeding. In seconds he was dead his eyes glazed over unseeing. The man left standing drew murmurs from his men then silence. 


	4. Part 4

He turned toward the forest where the boy had vanished his gasp never leaving his dry lips and throat as the huge thing attacked. His men screamed in terror and ran every which way. He himself was knocked down, sliding across the dirt with the beasts sharp pearl white fangs snapping at his throat. Both his hands where fastened to the thick grey fur of the creature. The struggle seemed to go for hours yet he never once reached for his knife. There was something……….a tug, a feeling he could not place. He looked into its coal black eyes gulping down his first feeling of terror. He was lost in the void of night. There where no stars no light of moon or sun to guide him home. The dark closed around him suffocating with its ice like touch.

There was no movement as the man and beast stared eye to eye. Who are you he whispered in the recess of his mind. "Do I know you" he murmured for only them two to hear. The things claws dug into his chest making him whimper unconsciously. Then the beast pulled away and vanished in the thick trees. Drax put one hand on his torn shirt feeling and smelling the blood seep into the earth. It took him five minutes to get his feet under him then he surveyed the damage. His eyes widening body upon body. He spluttered "when did the thing have time to kill three of his men. It never left his position on him……didn't it?" Drax growled and let loose a string of curses that had the forest vibrating.

Two of the men still alive returned dazed to their leader on hearing his voice echo in the shadows. Drax swiftly put away all thoughts of what occurred and concentrated on burying the bodies sprawled some cut into pieces all over the area. Before he and his two remaining living scouting party left, the sun's morning light reflected the light green spark in his eyes. It also shown onto a hidden path winding its way from the clearing deep into the forest. The strong light making the human shield her eyes as she headed westward.

**Part 3**

She could not travel on Great Rode East anymore. Not after that incident. God she whished she could forget but this was her curse. So what, that she was still alive it did not matter, not now at least. But she needed some sleep, okay a lot of sleep, she was that tiered.

Out of nowhere she came upon a village. It was real small and somewhat hidden by the forest. Her stomach rumpled making her wince in embarrassment. A laugh filled the area near her. Whirling around she met a short stooped man wearing brown clothes. Wasn't he hot in that she thought absently. Coming closer the man gave her a chance to get a better look at him. I see, a mage well no matter. The thought was swift not showing her reaction or giving away any hint of what the man was.


	5. Part 5

He was 5ft 4in with medium blonde gray hair and yellow green eyes, probably weighing less then 200 lbs. There where lots of crinkles on his sun tanned face. Near the eyes for example, which showed that he liked to laugh. The mage had a good face not truly honest but pleasant. He was not plane at all not like she was, the girl thought a little morosely.

At the same time the girl was studying the mage, he was looking at her. Bern Henrik was in shock and also fascinated by what he saw. Well at least what he saw, besides with his eyes. That being about an 8 year old child who was very short only 4ft but Henrik grinned to himself nonetheless. He had a feeling the kid would grow into those brown eyes of hers, and weigh more then her 100 measly pounds. The brown black hair which was dirty at the moment would change too. He was not sure why he felt so but it was more truth then he could explain.

The little imp of a girl though she looked like a boy which was not fooling him due to the energy she gave out which was a surprise for his old heart. Something very new and never witnessed before. The only thing that came close to what she was was probably that Wildmage what's her name he has been hearing about for years now. Shaking his head imperceptivity Henrik got back on track. This child was new and she did not look like a Tortall born lass. No, she was different and he was lucky to have discovered her. It would be good for this old Scanran, he thought excitedly, to talk with the girl and share knowledge. Shivering slightly Henrik ignored the change in the air telling of danger and horror to come. It was not for him. Not his business. He would not be a part of it yet a small voice inside him scolded that idea and begged for a warning, and some help.

He would do what he could nothing more and nothing less. Decided at last he extended his hand to the now wary little imp. "Bern Henrik of Scanra at your surface" Henrik informed the lass with a youths mischief dancing in his yellow green eyes, which where now more yellow then green somehow. The child looked at his outstretched hand grinned and shook it, grinding his old bones a little. Well, well, well Henrik thought once again surprised and pleased. The girl was strong, darn strong as a matter of fact. Plus, she could lie very well indeed. Telling him her name was Kaleene with the utmost sincerity. Please, he was a master liar himself when the situation called for it. And those eyes of hers ...quickly gulping down his slight misgivings he told her where she was.

"Gilded Town?" Kaleene muttered looking at the ground then the surrounding area. "Never heard of it" she finally replied by looking him straight in the eye. "In fact

isn't this a strange place to build a village? And why call it a town?" And the questions did not end there either to his growing dread. The girl just kept adding more and more to his already scattered wits. Damn, but she was bright and knew how to confuse her opponent.

It took Henrik near sun down to notice the girl was tiered, bruised, and obviously hungry. When he realized that, things moved fast. She stopped with the nagging and prying questions. After being fed and taken care of all was quite. His shoulders slumped, Henrik headed for bed praying to all the gods that she did not snore, walked in the night or anything else out of the ordinary. He needed peace badly and he sensed his body wanted to be as far away from the imp as could be possible. These where sure strange times. And Henrik fell asleep just like that frowning slightly as a female dry chuckle filled his mind. Because, of course, the old gypsy saw everything!


	6. Shapeshifter News page

Thanks to all my fans for their comments good and bad. I am glad you like my work. I'll continue to write as much as possible. Please be patient. I am working on eight stories all at the same time. Thus, it will take a while for new chapters to be added on. Please bare with me. Thank you again.

My Fan list: misk, Kara Adar, and Birdytamel.

**Answers to Questions**

To: Kara Adar

I got your email. Please be more patient. I promise to write 1 more chapter for you after Feb 18. Ok. I can't write more then one because I will be updating my other fan fic to make them both equal in chapter size.

Sincerely,

Marina

**Updates**

Fans please be advised that I will be reposting some or all of the chapters to this story. Their will be some changes and editing. Plus the new chapter will be posted as soon as I write it and have time to post it. Please be patient. Thanks.

Marina


End file.
